Pelanggan Setia Tsukki
by 0-reiyuu
Summary: Di cafe tempat kerja sambilan Tsukishima, dia memiliki pelanggan setianya yang selalu memesan kopi hitam dan menu baru. KuroTsuki Fanfiction. For Hearty Kurotsuki Week Day 3: Cafe. Happy reading!


**Pelanggan Setia Tsukki**

 _by 0-reiyuu_

 **.**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruiichi-sensei**

 **.**

 **Kuroo Tetsurou x Tsukishima Kei**

 **.**

 **AU, Caffe!AU, Shounen-ai, OOC, Typo, Misstypo**

 **.**

 **Dedicated for Hearty Kurotsuki Week**

 **Day 3: Cafe**

 **.**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini kecuali kepuasan diri dan kesenangan semata.**

* * *

 **.**

 **(0)**

 **.**

* * *

Tsukishima menatap pelanggan yang baru datang itu dengan muka masam. Si objek yang tak sadar ditatap hanya melenggang santai menuju salah satu meja kosong di dekat jendela. Meja sama yang selalu Tsukishima dapati setiap kali Si Tuan Kepala Ayam—julukan dari Hinata—datang.

"Tsukishima, pelanggan spesialmu datang." Ujaran dari bosnya, Suga _-san_ makin membuat air mukanya muram. Tsukishima tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dengan berat hati dilangkahkan kakinya menghampiri. Note pesanan yang ia pegang disimpan pada saku apron. Yang satu ini sudah ia pastikan tidak butuh.

"Selamat datang di Cafe _Dump Crow_. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kalimat sambutan khas cafe tempat kerjanya disuakan di luar kepala minus senyum dan nada ramah.

"Yaa, Tsukki. Kalau bukan aku, tamu lain pasti protes."

Justru karena itu kau Tsukishima bersikap seperti itu.

"Pesanan. Anda. Tuan," kata pelayan berkacamata itu penuh penekanan di setiap kata. Ia sedang tidak punya energi lebih untuk meladeni tamu yang satu ini. Mana shift-nya baru akan selesai tiga jam lagi. Menanyakan pesanan sepertinya juga sudah merupakan tindakan membuang energi sia-sia. Paling-paling pesanannya juga seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Oke... oke... oke. Kau dingin seperti biasa, Tsukki." Kuroo mengangkat kedua tangannya pasrah. "Tolong kopi hitamnya seperti biasa."

Benarkan.

"—dan tolong satu _Choco Red Velvet_."

Hee... yang ini tidak biasanya.

"Satu kopi hitam dan _Choco Red Velvet_ ," kata Tsukishima mengulang pesanannya.

"Ah, satu lagi."

Tsukishima menatap Kuroo tertarik. Hari ini pelanggan cafenya satu ini nampak lain. Netra madunya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata kucing. Kuroo menatapnya santai, dagu dipangku telapak tangan besar yang seenaknya bersandar di atas meja. "Tolong tambahkan satu senyummu di pesananku." Senyum separuh seringai tergaris sempurna.

Tidak jadi. Ternyata memang masih sama seperti biasa.

"Kuroo _-san_ , satu tambahan _Choco Red Velvet_ tidak cukup untuk membeli senyumku tahu."

"Namanya juga usaha, Tsukki."

"Kuroo _-san_ , kalau memang mau PDKT setidaknya modallah sedikit seperti Bokuto _-san_."

Kuroo tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Matanya membulat tak percaya.

"APA?! BOKUTO PDKT SAMA KAMU?! KAMPRET! DASAR BURUNG HANTU DARAT! TEMEN MAKAN TEMEN! TELUR BURUNG! KUSUMPAHIN BOKONGNYA KUTI—"

Sebatang _sniker_ beserta bungkus plastiknya mendarat tepat ke dalam mulut Kuroo.

"Makasih... kres... kres... Tsukki. Tau aja lagi laper."

Facepalm. Tsukishima tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa. Ia diam tanpa kata. Telunjuknya bergerak mengintruksi fokus pandangan Kuroo mengikuti. Di ujung arah telunjuk Kuroo menangkap sosok kawan baiknya duduk manis. Pemuda lain bersurai hitam ikal yang ia kenal bernama Akaashi tengah melayani.

"...tiramisu, parfait, _fruit cake_ , minumnya untuk hari ini _coffee latte_ saja."

"Sudah, Bokuto _-san_?"

"Satu lagi. Bolehkah aku pesan senyummu yang paling manis, Akaashi."

.

.

.

"Cih!" Sialan si Bokuto. Dibandingkan dengan _brother of brother_ -nya itu dia yang hanya memesan dua menu memang kelihatan kurang modal. Kadang ia lupa kalau burung hantu antik jadi-jadian itu anak holang kaya. Mana cara menggodanya foto kopi miliknya pula. Kuroo meringis sakit. Senyum mengejek Tsukishima menyambutnya dengan sinar mata penuh kepuasan.

"Namanya juga usaha, Tsukki," katanya.

* * *

 **.**

 **(0)**

 **.**

* * *

Netra berbingkai _frame_ hitam itu menatapi secarik kertas dalam genggaman. Sebaris alamat tertera yang mengejutkan ditulis rapi. Pada ujung bawah kertas terdapat pesan bertuliskan "Datanglah ke alamat ini malam ini pukul delapan. Aku pastikan kau akan mendapat kenikmatan yang tidak akan kau temui di tempat lain. Ps: Ada _strawberry shortcake_ juga lho ;-)"

Mencurigakan.

Tsukishima tahu. Tapi rasa penasaran mau tak mau lebih mendominasi. Dipandanginya sekali lagi bangunan apartemen sederhana di depan mata. "Benar di sini kan?" tanyanya pada keheningan malam.

 **.**

Tsukishima perlu menekan bel dua kali hingga pintu kayu bercat biru pudar itu terbuka. Sosok Kuroo Tetsurou tampil dengan celana _jeans_ hitam dan kaus merah berlengan panjang. Bahu bidang nan jenjang mengintip hingga pertengahan dari garis leher berbentuk V kaus yang terlalu lebar.

"Tsukki, aku sudah menunggumu."

Kuroo Tetsurou berdiri bersandar kusen pintu dengan senyum seolah berbicara aku tahu kau pasti datang.

Tsukishima membuang muka. "Aku hanya sedang sengang," gerutunya.

Undangan dari sang tuan rumah diterima. Tsukishima memilih mengambil tempat di atas sofa abu-abu milik Kuroo. Sang tuan rumah tengah pamit undur diri, memberi kesempatan pemuda bermahkota pirang pucat itu menikmati interior apartemennya. Harus ia akui untuk ukuran mahasiswa urakan macam Kuroo apartemen kecil itu jauh dari kata berantakan. Misalnya saja ruangan yang sekarang ia tempati ditata minimalis. Selain sofa yang ia duduki yang ada hanyalah meja kaca berukuran 100 cm x 50 cm, televisi, perangkat game, DVD film dan beberapa majalah.

Kalau dipikir-pikir ini adalah pertama kalinya Tsukishima bertemu Kuroo di luar cafe. Selama ini hubungan mereka lebih dibatasi pada posisi mereka sebagai sebagai pelayan dan pelanggan. Walaupun mereka kuliah di kampus yang sama mereka sama sekali tak menunjukkan batang hidung satu sama lain.

Malam ini Tsukishima menyadari ia tak begitu mengetahui siapa Kuroo Tetsurou. Tsukishima mengenal Kuroo Tetsurou sebagai pelanggan yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada sejak enam bulan ia bekerja paruh waktu di Cafe Dump Crow. Ia akan datang pukul 14.45 setiap hari selasa, rabu, dan sabtu. Hari kamis ia akan datang sekitar sebelum makan siang. Ia selalu duduk di meja nomor dua dekat jendela. Kalau kebetulan di tempati ia akan berpindah di meja nomor sebelas dekat konter. Kadang ia datang sendiri. Kadang ia datang bersama Bokuto _-san_ yang Tsukishima ketahui belakangan ini ternyata naksir Akaashi _-san_ sejak dua tahun lalu. Pesanannya selalu sama, kopi hitam dengan sesendok gula. Kebiasaan anehnya adalah memesan setiap menu baru hanya sekali.

Kuroo _-san_ lebih sering datang untuk mengerjakan tugas layaknya mahasiswa umumnya yang datang ke cafe. Sering kali laptop dan kacamata baca yang menemani. Kadang pula ia hanya akan membawa buku memo dan pulpen sambil mengguman kata-kata aneh bak orang kesurupan. Tapi bagaimanapun Kuroo datang, perasaan yang Tsukishima rasakan selalu sama. Tak peduli apapun Kuroo akan menggodanya dengan rayuan gombal picisan. Sialnya kalau bukan Tsukishima yang melayani, ia akan protes layaknya bayi. Sialnya lagi, waktu kedatangannya selalu saat jam kerjanya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Tsukki."

Satu nampan penuh berbagai makanan manis terhidang menggoda mata. Satu porsi _pie_ ukuran sedang disodorkan.

" _Pie_ susu dengan buah subtitusi tepung kentang 45 persen."

Kedua alis itu bertautan. Netra coklat madu itu memandang Kuroo tak yakin.

"Ini...apa?" tanyanya sama tak yakinnya.

Mengerti maksud pertanyaan itu, Kuroo membalasnya dengan tawa.

"Aku sama sekali tidak berniat meracunimu. Tenang saja. Percayalah sedikit padaku, Tsukki."

Kuroo menyodorkan sepiring pie itu kembali. Tangan kanannya memangku dagu, matanya mengisyaratkan menunggu Tsukishima mencicipi. Masih dengan perasaan ragu pun ia akhirnya mengalah. Satu gigitan kecil ia mulai. Suara kunyahan pelan mengisi hening. Enam detik kemudian gumpalan _pie_ itu berjalan melewati kerongkongan.

Tsukishima memandang Kuroo tak percaya. Matanya membelalak lebar. Mulutnya terbuka, namun bisu. Di lain sisi Kuroo hanya tersenyum penuh bangga. Ia masih menunggu pemuda dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu bicara.

"Kuroo _-san_ , ini... enak."

Senyum Kuroo makin melebar.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Tsukishima tidak terlalu mengingat apa yang terjadi. Yang ia ingat hanyalah Kuroo menyodorkan makan baru setiap kali ia selesai mencicipi yang lainnya. Ia tak terlalu peduli akan namanya, yang pasti lebih seperti terdengar menu blablabla dengan subtitusi blablabla. Harus ia akui makanan manis yang Kuroo berikan memang berbeda rasa dari makanan serupa yang pernah ia coba. Tekstur dan rasanya unik dan mengejutkan. Mungkin saking ia terlalu menikmati sampai rasanya ia perlu ganti kacamata baru. Karena ia pasti salah lihat pancaran kepuasaan dan binar bahagia dari mata hitam pemuda di hadapannya setiap kali melihat ekspresi mencoba berbagai kue yang dilahap.

Kring! Kring! Kring!

Suara nyaring jam beker mengintrupsi acara cicip-mencicip mereka berdua—sebenarnya lebih ke Tsukishima yang menikmati dan Kuroo yang sibuk memandangi.

"Maaf, Tsukki. _Strawberry shortcake_ -mu baru saja matang."

Mendengar nama makanan favoritnya disebut, manik Tsukishima melebar. Ah, benar juga. Gara-gara terlalu menikmati kue dari Kuroo ia jadi lupa alasannya kemari. Kuroo menjanjikannya _strawberry shortcake_. Ia bahkan tidak peduli kapan si tuan rumah melesat menghilang menuju dapur.

" _Fresh from oven. Strawberry Shortcake_ Subtitusi Tepung Ubi Ungu 60 Persen."

Satu tumpuk lapis tiga _strawberry shortcake_ berlapis cream putih dan potongan _strawberry_ berada di hadapan Tsukishima. Kuroo bahkan sudah memotongnya menjadi delapan bagian.

"Ini semua untukku?" tanya Tsukishima penuh harap. Kalau bukan untuk menjaga _image_ liurnya pasti menetes sekarang.

"Aku sudah janjikan. Silakan nikmati, Tsukki."

Satu _slice cake_ dengan potongan _strawberry_ paling banyak diambil. Garpu hendak digunakan untuk memotong sampai sesuatu yang ganjil tertangkap mata.

"Kuroo _-san_ , kok ini cake-nya berwarna ungu?"

Yang ditanya hanya terkekeh. "Kau tidak dengar ya. Aku mengganti 60 persen adonannya dengan tepung ubi ungu. Warnanya jelas saja ungu. Ini percobaan kelimaku untuk _shortcake_ ini tahu, aku jamin rasanya pasti enak."

"Kuroo _-san_ membuat ini sendiri?"

"Tentu saja. Begini-begini aku ini mahasiswa Jurusan Kuliner tahu. Kue-kue yang kau makan sebelumnya juga original buatanku. Bagaimana terkesan padaku?"

Tsukishima membisu. Takut berkata iya dan membuat si lawan bicara semakin mengembangkan seringai.

Satu gerakan memotong, menyuap, menguyah kembali dilakukan. Rasa sepotong yang di- _claim_ sebagai _strawberry shortcake_ itu meleleh di lidah. Whipped cream yang kaya, manis bercampur asamnya _strawberry_ berpadu dengan adonan _sponge_ yang padat menggugah lidah.

"Bagaimana?"

Hmm... Tsukishima sepertinya benar-benar perlu kacamata baru. Atau muka penuh pengharapan Kuroo _-san_ di hadapannya itu hanya ilusi penambahan minusnya tiba-tiba.

"Jujur ini enak. Tapi daripada dibilang _shortcake_ ini lebih mirip _red velvet_."

Ibu jari dan jari telunjuk itu mengusap dagu, Kuroo berpikir. "Hmm... mengkombinasikan dengan resep _Choco Red Velvet_ justru menghilangkan rasa _shortcake_ -nya. Harusnya tadi aku tidak menambahkan bit."

"Uhuk-uhuk." Suapan kedua Tsukishima berakhir salah telan. Buru-buru segelas air putih yang Kuroo sodorkan ditenggak tandas. Telapak tangan besar mengelus punggungnya menenangkan.

"Kuroo _-san_ , maling resep Suga _-san_ ya?" semprotnya begitu sisa makanan di mulutnya benar-benar hilang. Masuk akal sekarang kalau ia hanya sekali memesan menu baru.

Kuroo menarik napasnya berat. Telapak tangan di letakkan di dada letak jantung. Wajahnya kaget (pura-pura). "Tsukki aku terluka," ujarnya. "Tidak bisakah kau memandang positif diriku?" tanyanya dramatis. "Jelek-jelek begini."

"Hmm... jadi mengakui kalau kau itu jelek."

"Oi! Dengarkan aku sampai selesai kenapa? Aku tidak mencuri resep baru cafemu oke. Senegatif apapun aku di pikiranmu aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Suga itu temanku. Lagi pula _Choco Red Velvet_ itu awalnya juga resepku. Awal dia membuka cafe dia memintaku membuat resep menu baru cafenya dan malah keterusan sampai sekarang."

"Oh. Kupikir maling _beneran_."

"Tsukki, _please_."

"Agak terlambat sih bertanya. Kenapa kau mengundangku kemari?"

"Aku butuh _tester_ baru."—dan cara menaklukkan hatimu. Begitulah jawaban Kuroo. Saat ini pemuda Jurusan Kuliner semester enam itu tengah menempuh mata kuliah proyek akhir. Ia diharuskan membuat menu baru dengan mensubtitusi bahan pokok tepung terigu dengan bahan lain. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada menu _cake_ yang menjadi kecintaannya. Ia butuh seorang pencicip untuk uji coba menu ketiganya, sebelum menghadap dosen pembimbing. Percobaan kelimanya: _Strawberry Shortcake_ Subtitusi Tepung Ubi Ungu masih belum sesuai keinginannya. _Tester_ -nya yang lama yaitu Bokuto Koutarou mendadak ingin berhenti. Alasannya, "Akaashi bilang aku sedikit gemukan," katanya seminggu yang lalu. Tega-teganya ia mengorbankan masa depan sahabatnya, _brother of brother_ -nya demi _gebetan_ yang bahkan belum berani dia ajak kencan sampai sekarang.

"Kalau begitu Kuroo _-san_ masih berhutang padaku _strawberry shortcake_ yang tiada duanya di dunia ini."

Gelak tawa Kuroo membahana di ruang apartemen kecil itu. "Serahkan padaku."

* * *

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Author's note, Author's corner:**_

Selamat sore. Fanfik day ketiga untuk Hearty Kurotsuki week. Telat sehari sih but who's care yang penting bisa ikutan. Resep cake kuroo terinspirasi dari TA anak jurusan boga di kampusku yang tugas TA-nya seperti itu. Kerennya mereka bisa menciptakan menu baru maupun memodifikasi menu yang sudah ada dengan subtitusi bahan yang beda-beda. Kerennya lagi rasanya tetep enak. Btw resep pie sama shortcake punya kuroo itu ngawur lho ya, aku mengira-ngira seberapa persen bahan tepungnya bisa diganti. Karena aku sendiri juga nggak bisa baking, paling mentok bikin pancake bungkusan yang tinggal nambahin telur sama air doang. Terima kasih telah membaca. Kalau berkenan silakan tinggalkan kritik, saran, opini dan review. See you! ^_^


End file.
